


忍界之神·千手柱间

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 神性（黑化）柱言语刺激，木遁





	忍界之神·千手柱间

千手柱间没想到他进入安置斑的尸体的房间时，会看见两个斑。

一个活着，正准备离开的样子，另一个像尸体样躺在原本该在的位置。

千手柱间下意识地使出木遁并加固了这里的封印结界。

“斑……”他有些怔愣地唤出眼前之人的名字。

仔细的对比下还是能发现不同，那具尸体，应该是实体的分身。类似于他的木遁分身或者扉间之前发明出的影分身一样。所以这个活着的斑是真的。

不，他之前明明确认过斑的死亡。

“秘术吗？”不管怎么说，这些肯定都是在斑的预料之中的。战败而亡是他早先为自己准备好的结局，他算好了自己醒来的时间，还摆了分身在哪里做样子。

只是没想到这么久了自己的“尸体”还没被下葬，而且还会有人来看他吧。若是其他人还好，不过一个幻术的事，可惜偏偏是千手柱间。

“呵。”千手柱间发出一声短促而古怪的笑声，很快又转为了相当愉悦的大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“斑，你可真不愧是我的天启，我的挚友。”终于笑够了的千手柱间说道，“算计自己的性命都能这么坦然。可惜啊……你醒来的时机好像不太好。”

斑一直没有说话。事到如今已经没有回转的余地，假死也已经没有用了，不说柱间还会不会相信，他都没有了另外一只眼睛可以牺牲。

但柱间的表现太奇怪了，奇怪到好像自己从未真正认识这个人。斑不禁皱了皱眉头。

“如果你醒得再早一点，一天，或者是哪怕早一个晚上，柱间都会原谅你的。”千手柱间一步步逼近，“可惜啊，可惜现在柱间已经死了。”

“你是谁。”写轮眼转出万花筒的模样，斑终于开口说了第一句话。如果他现在手上有武器，肯定就已经抵在千手柱间的脖子上了。

“我？我是千手柱间。”顿了顿，千手柱间又补充道，“我是神。”

“而神爱世人。”

“所以呢？你要杀了我？”斑眯起眼睛。

“不……我并不想再杀你一次。”千手柱间抬手碰了碰斑的脸，“很遗憾我还留有一个弱点，因为毕竟我也是柱间，而你……是柱间最爱的人。”

千手柱间没有错过斑眼底一闪而过的光芒。或许是旁观者清，他看懂了其中的意思。

“你竟然喜欢柱间？”突然爆发的木遁在这个斑的力量被压制的房间里很快控制住他。木遁的树枝不断抽离斑的查克拉，并在他身上印下一个封印。

“这太可笑了，你们拔刀相向，各自算计了彼此的死亡，结果你们两人竟然是相爱的。”

斑完全被木遁控制了动作，从封印完成的一瞬间，写轮眼就被迫关闭了。

千手柱间撩开斑的头发，摩挲着那只已经失明的眼睛。“这就是你复活的代价吗？”

“我诞生的代价是湮灭柱间的感情。这么说起来，我们俩算不算是天生一对？”千手柱间笑着，笑意却不达眼底，“怎么办呢？我发现我也好喜欢你呢，斑。”

“但是神不应该有弱点。”千手柱间摩挲着斑的脸颊，“所以我要把你藏起来。”

千手柱间吻了吻斑的右眼。

斑却径直闭上眼，不再看他。

被抽去了查克拉，被封印，还被木遁捆得结结实实。他什么都做不了，但他可以不理会。

千手柱间又亲了亲斑的嘴唇，但对方仍旧无动于衷。

于是他的手往下滑，自脖颈划过胸膛，顺着腰肢，然后来到了下腹。千手柱间把斑的性器握在手里，捏了捏。

但对方连睫毛都没抖一下。

“唔。”

千手柱间一点点解开了斑的衣衫，控制着木遁的变化，将他身上所以的衣物都剥了下来。

“你的身体真漂亮。”千手柱间这么说着，目光顺着手的动作四处流连。这平淡的语气却好像在品评什么物件。

他的手再次放到了斑的性器上。此时他正站在斑的身后，手伸向前，像环抱着斑的动作一样，上下撸动着他的阴茎。

他看见斑因为有人站在背后而寒毛直竖，鸡皮疙瘩起了一背。

“唉……”他轻轻地叹了口气，附在斑的耳边说，“你连他在你背后攻击你都察觉不到，却警惕我？”

“真奇怪，不都是我吗？身体和查克拉……”

“不，你不是。”斑说了面对千手柱间第三句话。

虽然他的男性象征已经起立，但他的声音却冷漠的好像料峭的寒风。

“真是无情。”

千手柱间加快了手里的动作，很快，白色的粘液喷涌而出，弄得他满手。还有一些溅到了地上。

但斑没有多余的表示，连呼吸都平稳得过分。

千手柱间抬手把粘液擦在了斑的脸上。甚至仔仔细细地将半张脸涂抹均匀。

可斑还是好像一点也不生气。

他太冷静了，冷静得比他更像个无欲无求的神。

神才不是无欲无求呢。

千手柱间又这般想到。

木遁托举起斑的身体，又将他的双腿翻折，门户大开。

千手柱间抬手按了进去。“我真的挺喜欢你的，而且越来越喜欢了。”

一根手指能探进去，但是里面太过艰涩，更多的恐怕不行。

“你看，我喜欢你到舍不得你受一点点伤害。”

一条湿滑的藤蔓被送到穴口前，先是在四周打了个圈，又才磨磨蹭蹭地探进去。藤蔓不断深入，从斑被顶起的腹部就能看出藤蔓在他体内扭曲的动作。而藤蔓扭动着，同时还在一点点变粗。

“会难受吗？”柱间按了按斑的肚子。

没有回应。

“不开口吗？我可以让他一直深入，甚至最后从你嘴里探出来哦？”千手柱间的手指在斑的腹部绕了几圈后向上摸到了脖颈，好像这就是预定路线。

“好啦，我知道你有点洁癖，不会这么做的。”话音刚落，又一条藤蔓升起。千手柱间掐着斑的下巴，将藤蔓塞进他嘴里。

斑狠狠地将藤蔓咬断，然后终于睁开眼。他看着千手柱间，黑沉的眸子却好像在注视着什么死物。

“我这是为你好，你也知道千手的体力，不动情的话，你受不住我的。”千手柱间的声音温柔得好像情人见的呢喃，但他再次掰开斑的嘴，把藤蔓塞进去。

藤蔓顺着喉咙往下，一直插到胃里，把催情的树汁直接灌进去。

做完这一切，千手柱间又才把藤蔓抽出来。摸了摸斑的舌头，千手柱间终于松开钳制。

“你就这么张开嘴的样子也漂亮极了。”千手柱间亲了亲他的嘴角，“要是被你含着我恐怕马上就会射出来。”

嘴上说着极露骨的话，但他的眼里还是空无一物，没有一点情绪波动的样子。

下身的藤蔓已经涨到了和千手柱间同等的粗细，原先闭塞的小口已经被完全撑开，连一丝褶皱也无。

“竟然真的能扩张到这么大啊，我原先还担心你能不能吃进去呢。”千手柱间的手指顺着藤蔓与皮肉交界的边缘摸了一圈，然后一点一点的把藤蔓抽出来。

粉红的穴口收缩了一下，但已经不能完全闭合了。千手柱间很轻松地就探了三指进去，里面也早已被粘液弄得湿湿软软的。

确认过后，千手柱间扶起早已硬挺的分身插了进去。

“嗯……斑的体内……真热。呃，缠得很紧呢。”俯身咬了咬脖子，千手柱间又好像突然想起什么有趣的话，猛地笑出声：“啊，斑斑果然是一个外冷内热的温柔的嘶……”

“突然咬得好紧呢，斑斑。”

斑再度闭上了眼，千手柱间却好像突然得了什么趣。一边不断挺身顶弄着，一边一叠声地用温柔的语气唤着“斑斑”。

催情的汁液也逐渐起了效果，看着斑的身体一点点染上绯色，真是漂亮极了。尤其他的理智也因此不断被剥离，随着千手柱间的动作泄出轻微的喘息。

斑甚至连他被木遁松开了手脚都不知道。这之后，更是主动缠了上来。

千手柱间抱着斑，就着插入的姿势一步步往床边走。那个分身早被处理掉了，他把斑放到床上，然后终于将自己拔了出来。

突然的空虚让那穴口瑟缩了一下，斑躺在床上，迷茫地睁开眼，里面满是化开的水汽。

“柱间……”

“嗯。”千手柱间的眼底好像都有了些许的温度。

他俯下身，热切地和斑唇舌交缠。然后在一吻方罢，二人嘴唇轻碰，细细碾磨的时候再度进入了斑。

“唔……”斑这次发出了相当甜美的声音。


End file.
